riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Telara
Telara is a land that exists at the nexus of the planes. It was created by "The Vigil", which sealed off the planet from the evil forces of the God of Destruction: Regulos. This seal was called "The Ward". Though The Ward is breaking, and evil forces are breaking through. These "doorways" that opened offer great powers, but also threaten the existence of Telara. Blood Storm Millennia ago "The Vigil" created Telara and gave it to the races. The world lived in peace, until the "Blood Storm" invaded the planet. The Blood Storm was a pack of six gods, all embodiements of the six elements: life, death, air, fire, water, and earth. It was headed by Regulos, which chose to destroy all of the realms it visited. Though when the Blood Storm arrived at Telara, the other five members of the Blood Storm decided to rebel against its leader, wishing to rule Telara rather than destroy it. The members of the storm transformed themselves into powerful dragons, and fought over Telara. With the help of the people of Telara, the dragons managed to destroy the physical form of Regulos and banished his spirit. Though after this, The Vigil created The Ward and imprisoned the five dragons in elemental prisons. The age of men Soon the humans came to Telara. Empires were created and some of them became large and powerful, the largest one being that of the Mathosians, who pursued planar knowledge and power, and pledged themselves to the principles of faith, duty, honor and justice. Telera flourished, until King Jostir died 80 years ago. His death caused a conflict between his two twin sons over who would lead Telara: Zareph and Aedraxis Mathos. The elder brother, Aedraxis, was corrupted by Dragon Cults, and he allowed himself to become an embodiment of Regulos' power on Telara. At the final battle between the two brothers, Aedraxis destroyed the barrier between the planes and as such allowed evil forces to enter the lands. Regulos' powers entered the world, manifesting into what Telarans have come to call the Shade. This Shade destroyed the two armies, including Aedraxis', and left Telara destroyed. The rifts and the return of heroes Zareph, surviving Regulos' attack, took survivors to Port Scion, Telara's last safe haven. After arriving, the gates of Port Scion were sealed, not letting anybody in, nor out. The Ward is crumbling, and no place on Telara is still safe. But there is still hope, two powerful factions have risen with powerful Ascendant heroes: the Guardians and the Defiant. Both of them wish to save Telara from destruction, but both have their own, different ways: The Guardians are a holy order that believe they have been reborn through the will of the gods while the Defiant are a collective of rugged techno-magical individualists. The Dragon Cults are growing in power, and they take advantage of the conflicts between the two factions. The Ward is crumbling and Regulos is at the edge of invading and destroying Telara. All depends now on the choices of the heroes of Telara. Category:Planes Category:History